1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to precooler devices and more particularly pertains to a new precooler device for cooling down a swamp cooler outer housing to ensure that the swamp cooler remains at an efficient operating temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of precooler devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,778 describes an outer shell which is positionable over an evaporative cooler and which is adapted for cooling a housing of the evaporative cooler. Another type of precooler device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,789 which includes misting system which cools air before the air enters an air flow inlet of an evaporative cooler. U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,337 describes a system for cooling water using a subterranean vessel for cooling water passed through the vessel before the water flows into an evaporative cooler.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that is adapted for cooling an outer housing of an evaporative cooler, or swamp cooler, when the cooler reaches too high of a temperature. At such temperatures, the cooler does not operate with high efficiency. For that reason, a cooling system is needed that may be easily retrofitted to existing evaporative coolers.